Oli Nitranomus
Oli Nitranomus was a Hero scientist, and still is an excellent pilot. He is currently a rogue Hero and a member of Destruction Squad. His villain name is Epsilon. He once specialised in using Repellers. He currently uses a T-7 Railgun. Biography Oli was created at the 4.0 era with the Upgrade. He was at Hero Factory when the Breakout occurred, and he tried to stop villains from escaping. He almost managed to catch Iron Fist but his assistant drone rescued him and took him through the black hole. When Operation: Catch 'Em and Cuff 'Em began he was given a state-of-the-art dual Repellers. He was assinged to catch Destruction. Once he was fully upgraded for the mission, he set out to Arrarea to catch Destruction. Mission: Destruction When Oli's Hero Pod reached Arrarea, his built-in (to his chest) Tactical Armour's Planetary Tracker managed to locate Destruction. After flying up a very high mountain, Oli finally reached Destruction's location. Just as he thought, Destruction was mining the planet's rare crystals, which are extremely rare and extremely powerful. Before Oli could attack Destruction, he picked up a crystal that fell off the collector. He drained its power to charge his Repellers and then destroyed Destruction's crystals, catching the attention of his foe. Destruction turned around and his sapphire eyes shone through the smoke. Destruction began charging his weapon and fired at Oli. Oli simply front flipped off the crackling bolt of blue energy and kicked Destruction right in his face. Coming back to land, Oli's leg was caught, and Destruction threw him off the mountain. Oli barely avoided becoming a pile of scrap by activating his jetpack right at the last second. Destruction jumped down to finish what he started, only to see two bolts of green energy crackling in front of him, ready to be launched. The emerald bolts hit Destruction in the chest, knocking him into the mountain and causing a landslide. Rocks piled on top of Destruction, and his arms lay at his sides. Oli simply cuffed him from there. Mission: Iron Fist After the Destruction mission, Oli was sent out to go and help a rookie named Cameron Shockblast capture an old friend of Oli's, Iron Fist. Oli launched off the Sigma Delta satellite, and when he got there, he saw the rookie wasn't doing tto good. In mid-flight, Oli jumped out of the pod and set it to auto land. He landed in front of Iron Fist and began punching him. Iron Fist almost managed to get Oli, but instead, Oli backflipped onto a nearby asteroid and distracted Iron Fist long enough for Cameron to kick Ironfist in the back. The kick launched Iron Fist into an asteroid near Oli. Iron Fist then used his core beam to shoot Oli, but Oli used his energy drainers to take the blast. He then turned his arms into cannons and launched the power of the laser back at Iron fist. Iron Fist attempted to block, but the power of his own blast was too powerful for him to handle, and he was launched off into the distance. Cameron began jumping from asteroid to asteroid to get to Iron Fist and got there when Iron Fist got up. The two engaged in a fist fight, and Oli began to fly over to help out. However, Iron Fist got the upper hand and threw the rookie at Oli, knocking him off course. The veteran began to spiral out of control until he got Cameron off him, and he began to fly at Iron Fist. Then, Iron Fist used his electromagnetic fists to launch all the asteroids at Oli. There was no way he could dodge them all! Suddenly, Cameron came up, jumping between the fast-flying rocks and managed to double kick Iron Fist in the face, making him lose control of the asteroids. Cameron then climbed on Iron Fist's back and cuffed him. Mission: Hammer After Mission: Iron Fist, Oli and Cameron received a distress beacon coming from a nearby planet. Zib told them the planet was Kollix I, a warm, sunny planet, unlike Kollix IV (the planet Stormer was sent to), which is very cold and icy. The pair of Heroes launched from the Delta Sigma satellite with Iron Fist left in the sattelite station's prison, awaiting collection by the Hero Factory. Oli landed on Kollix I safely, but Cameron's Hero Pod was hit by a Crimson Beam. Now this villain capturing mission would be a search and rescue mission as well. Oli set off to locate the origin of the beam. He assumed it was a villain, but there was no villain on his tracker. He finally found the Crimson Beam's source, and of course, it was a villain. But still, he wasn't coming up on the tracker. Maybe he wasn't captured yet? Then, he noticed two things about this villain. First, the villain had a Hero Core. Second, the villain had corrupted quaza spikes growing out of him! It must have been a corrupted Hero! Oli jumped out only to be greeted by a blast of red energy pushing him out into the ocean. Oli began to sink, so he activated his tactical armor and used the water mode. As he sunk, he found Cameron's Hero Pod! He swam over and opened the pod door. Cameron was in the pod, but slowly drowning. Oli took him and swam him to dry land behind some rocky cover. Oli then swam back down and went to a different location to resurface. He went right in front of where the villain was standing and front flipped out, double kicking the villain's face. He then laid over the villain and tore out the quaza spikes, and the villain turned back into a Hero. He had a nameplate that read, "Hammer." He had been hearing over the radio waves that this guy had been missing and reported his find to Hero Factory. They then sent a drop ship to pick up all three Heroes. Mission: Destruction Squad Unlike Oli's last mission, this mission took him to a cold, unnamed planet far away from Makuhero City. On this mission, he was teamed with Owen Fireblast and Daisy LaserStorm. His tactical armor had been removed, and he had been made smaller. They found the Destruction Squad climbing a mountain, so they landed in a cave around the side of the mountain and climbed it too. When they reached the top, so did the villains, and the two teams were suddenly locked in combat. Oli found himself face to face with a villain named Omega, who was taller then Oli. Oli repelled Omega's blasts, but soon found himself in fist to fist combat with the villain. Omega soon gained the upper hand, and Oli lay on the floor helpless as he watched Omega assist Alpha by ripping out Daisy's stomach wiring. After Oli finally got up, Owen pushed him out of the way as he ran to the Hero craft. At the time, Oli had no idea what was happening until he saw the Hero craft rising and activating its warp thrusters. In the cockpit was Owen, who didn't even look back as he entered warpspace. Oli then found himself being beaten down by Alpha, Delta, and Omega. Awakening Oli woke up in a lab. He was surrounded by Alpha, Delta, and Omega, and he was clad in gunmetal gray armor. The weird thing was there were no restraints keeping him down. He also found his Repellers on a table next to him. As he reached out for the guns, Alpha spoke, telling him he could destroy them all now or join them. Alpha then told him it had been two years, and Hero Factory assumed Oli was dead. He then said that if he destroyed them, he would remain with Hero Factory, who betrayed him. Omega then told Oli that Hero Factory had betrayed all three members of Destruction Squad when they were Heroes. Oli soon remembered Owen's actions, and he began to feel angry. He soon cooled off once he remembered he was made to be a Hero. Delta then spoke up and told Oli that Hero Factory had told him that, and that it wasn't true, as all Heroes have a choice. Oli went quiet for five minutes and then said to Alpha, "Where do I start?" Brown Villains Acceptance Mission Oli's first mission as a villain was to acquire some special technology. If he got what was needed, he would become a proper member of Destruction Squad. He snuck into the base where the weapon was being held. He soon found the vault being guarded by two guards whom Oli could not take on. Then he heard light footsteps and crept towards their origin. He saw a worker with a Heropad and got an idea. He snuck up on the worker, stabbed him in the back with his knife, and took the pad. He soon found what he was looking for and waited for the right moment. Shortly after, the guards began to change shifts, and Oli used his active camo to sneak up to the key card slot. He placed in the Heropad, and the door opened, allowing him access. There was what he had been sent for, the T-7 Railgun. After he acquired the cannon, he activated it and blew an enormous hole in the vault door, eliminating both guards in the process. He was soon shooting his way through to the command center, where he could do what he was also sent to do. He used a combo of his new railgun and his knife to clear the center, where he deactivated the COM beacon and hacked the mainframe to allow him to take control of the orbital defense stations. He shut them all down, allowing the rest of Destruction Squad to destroy all Heroes on the planet. Soon after being taken aboard the team's ship, Alpha began a ceremony accepting Oli into the team. Once it was done, Oli was gone, and Epsilon had taken his place. Weapons and Gear Oli is equipped with a jetpack and feet jets. This allows him fast flight in almost any environment, even space, but not underwater. The water cools down the plasma charge they use and his speed is greatly reduced. On his chest is a TA (Tactical Armor) that has a built in tracker, a map of the planet which he can zoom in on, a Long Range Transmitter, and a plan section. This section allows him to create a plan and then give his teammates a picture of an exact copy of his plan. It also allows him to change his armor strength and stuff like that. The modes the armour can take on are: Underwater Mode, Arctic Mode, Deep Freeze Mode, Stealth Mode, and Heavy Armor Mode. He also has two Shock Cores. These cores are launched from the user and then lock on to their target. Once the target is found, it will latch on and release a massive amount of electricity onto the victim, shocking them into unconsciousness. These can be found on his back on the jetpack. He also has 2 Repellers. These weapons work like so: The user has an Energy Drainer in each hand. These drainers drain things like electricity and plasma. When energy hits the hands, such as plasma from a plasma cannon, the drainers take the energy, and then the hands turn into cannons and shoot the energy back. Trivia * Oli Nitranomus is Ottax14's Self-MOC. Gallery 023.JPG 024.JPG 022.JPG 025.JPG Category:User:ottax14 Category:4.0 Heroes Category:Hero Factory Category:2012 Category:Self-MOCS Category:Pilots Category:Yellow Heroes Category:Red Heroes Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Rogue Heroes